


Speak Now

by Crazier_Than_You



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also I'm American, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, I suck at tags, Luke crashes a wedding, Luke hates Ashton's fiancee, M/M, Michael and Calum are really only mentioned, Not a Band AU, bitchy ofc, so like if they seem out of character, that's why, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Umm, hi. For those of you who don't know, my name's Luke, and I'm not the type of guy who does this, but I can't let the love of my life marry the wrong person."</p><p>Shamelessly based off of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that came to me the other day. I wrote it on an 8 hour car ride, and so it might be a little crappy. Hope you guys enjoy it.

    Luke was a very quiet, soft-spoken boy. So why he thought he could do this, he had no idea. From his spot behind the curtain, he could see Michael and Calum talking to _her_ family, looking like they would rather be doing anything else. Her whole family had decided on some ugly pastel theme, and honestly it just made Luke hate her even more. He watched as everyone mingled, keeping an eye out for the one person he was here to see.

  
    Finally he spotted him. Ashton. Luke hadn't seen him since the breakup, and, wow, he looked good. Too bad his slicked back hair and fancy tux were for this occasion, although Luke much more preferred his wild curls and ripped band tees. He watched as Ashton joined Michael and Calum, but Luke could tell by the way his eyes were unfocused and his smile just a little dimmer than usual, that he was looking for something or someone. He didn't seem to see whoever it was and immediately, his smile fell even more. Luke wanted to go over there and make some corny jokes like he used to before the fight, but now was not the time for that. He was here on a mission.

  
    He was pulled from his thoughts by the traditional wedding march. Everyone moved to their positions as the wedding party began to make their way down the aisle. At the end of the procession was the reason Luke was hiding in the curtains in the first place. She was the one to uninvite him, at least that's what Calum had told him. Her big, poofy dress made her look more like a giant cream puff then anything else, and as soon as she appeared, the happy, upbeat song that was playing sounded more and more like a funeral march. As soon as she had made it to the front, Luke moved to a seat in the back, and anxiously awaited the part of the ceremony he was here for. As they went through the motions, Luke felt his hands grow sweatier. He centered himself and took deep breaths. Now was not the time to be doubting himself. He was gonna do this and be happy. Luke was gonna finally get what he wanted.

  
    He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed his cue. “If anyone sees cause as to why these two should not be wed, may he speak now or forever hold his peace.” Hands trembling, Luke stood. Everyone turned to look at him. Her side of the room looked horrified, she looked pissed, and Ashton's side all shared sly grins when they saw the blonde boy. But they weren't who Luke was looking at. He locked his eyes on Ashton's encouraging, if not slightly confused, face, and took a deep breath.

  
    “Umm, hi. For those of you who don't know, my name's Luke, and I'm not the type of guy who does this, but I can't let the love of my life marry the wrong person. Ash, when I last saw you last year, I wasn't ready for commitment, but after a month without you, I was. Of course, by then you had moved on. I'm here to tell you that I love you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, if you still love me, don't say yes. Run away with me. Ditch the tux, get in my car, and let's go wherever, baby. I don't care as long as I'm with you.” He stopped, finished with his speech, and everyone's eyes turned to Ashton.

  
    He had an unreadable expression on his face that made Luke a little nervous. He had always been able to read Ashton. He made a move like he was gonna go toward Luke, but she grabbed his arm, sharp nails digging into it. “Don't you dare walk over to him Ashton. Not if you want this wedding to happen. “ She hissed. He glared at her and shook her off. “Then I guess we're done here.” And with that he strolled over and pulled Luke into a passionate kiss.

  
    In the background, Luke could hear vague cheering from Ashton's family and someone that he's pretty sure is Michael yell “Thank fuckin' God!” Mostly though, he basked in the feeling of Ashton's kiss. It was like coming back home, and, wow, when did Ashton learn to do that with his tongue. Luke giggled into the kiss a little and they broke apart.

  
    Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and beamed up at him. “C'mon Lukey. Let's get out of here.” Luke grinned back. “Gladly, as long as I get the chance to get you out of that tux.” And they ran away and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had no way to end it. But there it is. Hope you liked it. I did.


End file.
